


got you on my hips (got you on my lips)

by mochiiks



Series: how to care for byun baekhee: an owner's guide [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiiks/pseuds/mochiiks
Summary: Baekhee’s smirk grows. She’s getting arrogant, like she always does whenever she knows she’s getting off. Kyungsoon really shouldn’t be encouraging her—but she crawls over to where Baekhee’s sitting anyways, kisses her lazily as she helps her take her shirt off.(Kyungsoonswearsit’s not because Baekhee gestures for her to do so with a crook of her finger.)





	got you on my hips (got you on my lips)

**Author's Note:**

> sorrysorry.mp3  
> title taken from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJkYtbGHo9A) song

_Ding._

Baekhee giggles. Somehow, her nearly nonexistent nails make a loud clacking noise against her phone screen as she types something out. The loud _fwoomph_ of a sent message rings out, and she sets her phone down on top of the bed.

_Ding._

This time, Baekhee snorts. Her nails make that godawful click-clacking noise again as she types her response. Then, there’s that _fwoomph_. She sets her phone back down.

 _Ding_.

“Jesus _Christ_ , Baek,” Kyungsoon snaps, looking up from her Statistics textbook, “what the _fuck_ could be so important that someone needs to text you every two seconds? Are they dying? Are they bleeding to death? Tell me, are they bleeding to _death_ as we speak?”

Baekhee just pouts.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Kyungsoon continues, huffing, “so, stop goddamn _texting_.”

Baekhee’s pout deepens. Her stubby nails, painted an obnoxiously bright yellow, tap loudly against the back of her SNSD phone case. “Okay, geez,” she grumbles, typing out one last message before putting her phone down, “no need to get your panties in a bunch.”

“Oh, pardon me,” Kyungsoon deadpans, “I just assumed that because you invited me over to _study_ , we would spend the majority of the time _studying_. Please, forgive my misunderstanding.”

Baekhee sniffs. “You’re forgiven.”

Kyungsoon takes a deep breath, then goes back to her Statistics textbook. Stabbing Baekhee in the eye with a mechanical pencil could wait—she had a math test tomorrow.

A _literal_ five seconds later, Baekhee’s _I Got a Boy_ ringtone starts blasting out of her phone. Kyungsoon nearly flings her pencil at Baekhee’s face.

“Hey, what’s up?” Baekhee greets in a cheery chirp, leaning back against the headboard. “What? No, I’m not busy—Kyungsoon just doesn’t want me texting you right now.”

Kyungsoon glares at her. “What. Are. You. Doing.”

“Hold on,” Baekhee says before pulling her phone away from her ear, “Kyungsoon, do you mind? I’m trying to have a conversation here.”

Another deep breath. Kyungsoon is _so_ close to valedictorian, and mutilating Baekhee’s pretty, little face would not look good on her transcript. “What are you doing?” Kyungsoon repeats in a hiss.

Baekhee eyes her strangely. “I’m talking to Jungda on the phone?” she says slowly, like the answer is obvious.

“ _Why_?”

Baekhee shrugs. “She says she’s bored.”

Kyungsoon thinks her brain might be melting. “Can you just—just keep it down, okay?”

Baekhee gives her a thumbs up, then puts her phone back up to her ear.

To Baekhee’s credit, she _does_ get quieter. She is reduced to hushed whispers of “yeah?” and “tell me more,” only speaking every now and then. Kyungsoon doesn’t think too hard about the strange situation, because _Baekhee is actually quiet for once_ —who is Kyungsoon to question it?

It’s not until Baekhee stops talking altogether that Kyungsoon realizes she’s being a little _too_ quiet.

The first whine Baekhee lets out is barely audible. Kyungsoon almost doesn’t catch it, then dismisses it as a creak in the mattress when she does. The second one is louder, definitely belonging to Baekhee, and _okay_ , this was getting a little strange.

Kyungsoon looks up from her textbook and back at Baekhee, ready to snap at her about keeping it down. She _isn’t_ ready to find Baekhee with her eyes glazed over and her shirt rucked up just below her bra, the pale flat of her stomach exposed as she sucks on two of her fingers. Baekhee’s eyes meet Kyungsoon’s, and she’s moaning again, her eyes fluttering shut as she bites down on her fingers.

Yup, Kyungsoon’s brain is _definitely_ melting.

“Fuck, Jungda,” Baekhee says loudly, pulling her fingers out of her mouth with a _pop_ , “keep talking.”

When Kyungsoon finally puts two and two together, she freezes. If her brain wasn’t currently a puddle of melted nerves sloshing around her skull, Kyungsoon would’ve taken the phone away from Baekhee and told her to actually _study_ instead of messing around with Jungda—but it is, and all Kyungsoon can do is stare at Baekhee as she opens her eyes again to give her a heavy-lidded look.

“Tell me where you’d put your fingers again,” Baekhee says breathily. She doesn’t take her eyes off of Kyungsoon, even as she hikes her skirt up to rub at the fabric of her striped boy shorts.

Kyungsoon feels arousal flicker inside her gut. This scene isn’t necessarily unfamiliar territory—Baekhee with her face flushed and her dark, brown hair fanned out on the mattress behind her, Baekhee with parted lips as she lets out long moans, Baekhee with a damp spot on the crotch of her panties before she’s even got a finger inside of her—but it’s the first time Kyungsoon’s ever seen it happen because of someone other than her.

Suddenly, Baekhee’s pulling the phone away from her ear and setting it on top of the bed. Kyungsoon’s heart nearly jumps out of her throat when she presses the speakerphone button.

“—look so good when you’ve got three fingers in you,” crackles Jungda’s voice from the phone speakers, “I bet you’re touching yourself right now. You are, aren’t you? Touching yourself? Fucking yourself on your own fingers?”

Baekhee moans loudly. “Fuck, yes, I am,” she whimpers, bucking into her hand.

“Really?” Jungda practically purrs. “In front of Kyungsoon and everything?”

When she hears her name, Kyungsoon swears her liquefied brain starts leaking out of her skull. It must show on her face, because Baekhee starts smirking immediately. “And everything,” she confirms.

“How fun for you,” Jungda says with a snicker, “you’ve always loved an audience.”

Baekhee’s smirk grows. She’s getting arrogant, like she always does whenever she knows she’s getting off. Kyungsoon really shouldn’t be encouraging her—but she crawls over to where Baekhee’s sitting anyways, kisses her lazily as she helps her take her shirt off.

(Kyungsoon _swears_ it’s not because Baekhee gestures for her to do so with a crook of her finger.)

“Tell me again about how you’ll fuck me,” Baekhee says, gasping as Kyungsoon positions herself between her legs and presses open-mouthed kisses down her stomach.

Jungda swears under breath. “Fuck, I’d eat you out first,” she says, “maybe let you sit on my face.”

As she pulls Baekhee’s underwear off,  Kyungsoon can’t help but notice how heavy Jungda’s breathing has gotten.

Baekhee snorts. “Let m—ah!” Her hips buck up again as Kyungsoon runs her tongue, wide and flat, across her clit. “You’d let me?” she tries again, whimpering again when Kyungsoon starts _sucking_ , “you say that like it’s such a privilege.”

Jungda laughs. “You say that like it isn’t.”

Pulling her mouth away from Baekhee’s clit, Kyungsoon holds three of her fingers up. Baekhee understands immediately, taking Kyungsoons fingers in her mouth and moaning around them. (It’s that damn oral fixation of hers—Kyungsoon would make her see a doctor about it if she didn’t enjoy it so much herself.)

“I’d like it, though,” Jungda continues, “if you sat on my face, I mean. You’ve got such nice thighs, all thick and shit.” Kyungsoon pulls her fingers away from her mouth. “I’d love to leave marks all over them,” Jungda says, just as Kyungsoon sinks her teeth into the plush skin of Baekhee’s inner thigh, “let people see them every time you wear shorts in public.”

Kyungsoon has her tongue on Baekhee’s clit again, licking long and flat. She pushes one of her spit-slick finger into Baekhee and revels in the little mewl she makes.

“What else do you like about me?” Baekhee breathes, curling her fingers in Kyungsoon’s long, black hair and tilting her hips up for better access. Kyungsoon resists the urge to roll her eyes at how _shameless_ her praise kink is.

“I like the little sounds you make,” Jungda answers, her voice sounding strained, “you’re so vocal, you know? You’ll moan and whine at everything—it’s fucking hot.” Baekhee whimpers as Kyungsoon presses a second finger into her. “What’s making you sound like that right now?” Jungda continues in a low voice. “Are you touching yourself while Kyungsoon watches? Is Kyungsoon touching herself too? Or, is she touching you? God, I wish I could see—I bet you guys look so _good_ together.”

Baekhee makes a low, groaning noise in the back of her throat, and Kyungsoon can tell that she’s close. Kyungsoon pushes a third finger inside her just as she sucks hard on Baekhee’s clit, and she _keens_. “Fuck,” Baekhee gasps, rocking her hips into Kyungsoon’s face, “fuck, yes, I’m—”

Jungda lets out a choked gasp from the other end just as Baekhee seizes up, her grip tightening on Kyungsoon’s hair. Kyungsoon pulls away with a soft groan, licking Baekhee’s slick off of her swollen lips. Baekhee whimpers a little at that, before pulling Kyungsoon up by the front of her shirt for a kiss.

“That was kinda hot,” Jungda says breathlessly.

“Hell yeah,” Baekhee slurs, sucking on Kyungsoon’s bottom lip.

As shameless as ever, Jungda hangs up only after giving Kyungsoon a lewd compliment. Kyungsoon grimaces. “Remind me to kick Jungda’s ass next time I see her,” Kyungsoon mumbles against Baekhee’s lips.

Baekhee smirks. “She’s right, though,” she says, “you _do_ have a nice—”

“Finish that sentence and you’re joining her,” Kyungsoon deadpans.

Baekhee cackles, then starts squirming when Kyungsoon runs her fingers up the side of her stomach. “What’re you doing?” she asks with a giggle, wriggling as Kyungsoon presses wet kisses down the column of her neck.

“Don’t be so inconsiderate,” Kyungsoon huffs, “I haven’t gotten off yet.”

Baekhee grins. “Get on your back for me?”

Kyungsoon does—but not because Baekhee asks her to.

**Author's Note:**

> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/mochiiks) | my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/mochiiks)


End file.
